1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lip balm holders and more particularly to a chapstick dispensing apparatus having an attached cover that is not easily lost as it is not dissociated from the main portion of the dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lip balms are often used to soothe and heal lips that may become dry or chapped under a variety of circumstances including those encountered in athletic, outdoor activities, such as skiing, sailing, and other environments where dry air comes in constant contact (such as by a breeze or wind) with the lips. Lip balms often comprise a paraffin-like substance which adheres to the lips when drawn over them. Additional emollients or moisturizing additives may even be included in the lip balm, as may UV protective chemicals and the like. By providing a polar or hydrophobic barrier to the elements, moisture is retained in the lips. Additionally, lip balms protect the lips from such harsh environments.
Currently, lip balm dispensers often include a threaded rod or screw that serves to turnably eject the stick of lip balm. The lip balm may have a central channel or circular cavity into which the threaded rod fits and in which the threaded rod turns. As the threaded rod turns, as by a thumbscrew or wheel, the lip balm is selectively ejected from the dispenser.
A cap is generally used to cover the end of the dispenser in order to prevent the drying out of the lip balm. The cap often is spaced away from the end of the dispenser so that a margin of lip balm may be exposed for easy application to the lips. However, the cap is often lost as it is easily disassociated from the dispenser.
Additionally, the dispenser as a whole with its cap may be difficult to manipulate, particularly under inclement conditions such as ski slopes or the like where the hands of the user are often encumbered by gloves or mittens. The disassociatable cap to the lip balm dispenser requires two (2) hands to use or very dexterous one (1) hand. Such one-handed use is often precluded by the presence of mittens or gloves.
Additionally, present lip balm dispensers often have no lanyard ring or tactile side indicators regarding orientation of the dispenser. Furthermore, hand or fingerholds are generally absent from such lip balm dispensers. Aesthetic designs are often absent, preventing the lip balm dispenser from acting as an attractive or fashionable accessory to a person's outfit or clothing.
It would be an advance of the art to overcome these shortcomings and to resolve these disadvantages in a manner that is both useful and attractive, making the use and carrying of a lip balm dispenser easier and more fun.